The purpose of this proposed study is to determine a physiologically optimal length of time assessed by the hormonal milieu, specifically pituitary growth hormone secretion patterns required before the mother returns to work fitness after childbirth. Regular exercise and breast-feeding are two culturally specific behaviors that might affect the determination of length of maternity leave.